A day in the life of
by alexywill22
Summary: A normal day in the life of the Charmed ones. From each of the characters Point of view. This is slighly crazy so please review! Chapter three up!
1. Piper's day

A/N: So as some of you know i have been bad, not following rules and all, so i hope my case serves as an example for anyone who dares to defy FF net-smiles innocently-Anyways, I'm back! with a new story! I got this idea from a Simpson episode I saw once where they divided the day into each of the charachters point of view, so I did this. These are a lot shorter than what i normally write but it gets longer with each new chapter. Alsio, if you don't get most of what happens if will get clearer as we see the others days! Review this or die! Kidding!... maybe.

second A/N: Um... the setting is the currenmt season, Leo's an Avatar but the girls don't know, Phoebe's back "working" and Leslie's gone, and Paige and Brody have only started dating! K? Questions? Good!

Piper's Day:

"Wake up San Francisco! Today we have a beautiful morning" That was the last thing that stupid radio said before Piper blew it up. It was the beginning of yet another normal day in the Halliwell Manor. And Piper was not in the mood for any stupidities. "Piper" Speaking of stupidities-Piper thought as she heard Phoebe's voice screech from downstairs. Phoebe was probably waiting for breakfast. And everyone just assumes Piper is the only one that should cook. Bastards.

Piper drag herself out of bed-wishing she were the one that could levitate-and walk to the bathroom. It was busy. What a shocker "Who's in there" Piper shouted" I need to take a shower now" She screams.

"I can't hear you" Paige responded from the bathroom. Piper was not surprise it was Paige hogging the bathroom. Again. Stupid half sister. She never thought in anyone but her stupid self. She better not had used all the hot water-Piper thought.

Piper went to the downstairs bathroom. There was no hot water. Piper was not a happy witch. Twenty minutes later, Piper was ready to start her day. She went to the nursery and dressed Wyatt and Chris. She took them downstairs, to the kitchen, where the idiot, aka Phoebe, was predictably waiting for her breakfast. She gave Piper one of her goofy smile that made Piper feel like she wanted throw up and smack Phoebe around for a while.

Piper made a batch of pancakes-hopefully big enough for Phoebe to choke on-and put the plates at the table. She put Wyatt's food on his plate and gave Chris his bottle. Phoebe began to munch like the little glutton she was. God she had no matters! Piper ignored her sister and got her day-planer from the counter. She served herself some coffee and was about to take a sip when-

"Thanks, Piper" Paige grabbed the mug from Piper's hand as she rushed in the room. "I'm in a hurry! Gotta get to Magic school early! See ya" She said and orb away. Piper was beyond piss.

After serving herself another mug, and helping Phoebe turn on her laptop-I mean it's hard for her to just push the on button-Piper proceeded to look at her schedule for today. Call Leo so he can take the babies. Inventory check at P3. And last, but not lease, a trip to the spa. Piper had won a free visit to a new trendy spa in a contest on some radio show. And it was the only thing that would make this day better.

"LEO" She called her lazy pseudo husband. He orbed in immediately. Piper smiled-He was so whip-She thought. "The babies are ready." Piper began "They're both fed and clothed and"

"Piper, I know I promise I would take the babies..."Leo started.

"No, no, no, no, no." Piper interrupted. "You promised you would take them today. My day's booked! Now quit your whining and act like a father." Piper told him and then headed for her car, not caring enough to hear what he had to answer. He got her pregnant and he should take responsibility for his actions.

By noon, Piper had finished doing inventory at P3. Well, considering Rex did most of the work. Normally Piper would double check, but not today. Today was relaxed day. Nothing was going to get in the way.

"There you are, Charmed one" The demon or warlock said when he shimmered in. Great, just great-Piper thought. "I am Aramloz" The demon or warlock began"The demon of chess" Demon of chess? "I came for this" He said as he grabbed Piper's spa pass.

"What the..." Piper stood up"Give that back" She raised her hand to blow him up but miss him. She didn't miss the 12 cases of beer that were by the bar. "Shit" Piper turned to the demon but he shimmered away. Why the HELL did that stupid demon steal her spa ticket? This was not good! Why do the supernatural forces do nothing but pick on her?

Piper arrived at 6:00 at the Manor. It had taken her all day to find a supplier that would replace the cases of beer at the last minute. Then she had to clean up and give Rex a lame explanation about how exactly 12 cases of beer would suddenly exploded. When she entered her house it was empty. Figures. She wanted to yell at someone and there was no one to yell at.

Piper fell on the couch in the living room. Well the least she could get was a good nap. "Piper" Paige said when she rudely orbed in. "Where the hell were you" Paige's tone was extremely annoying for Piper.

"What do you want" Piper asked forgetting any plans for relaxation.

"What do you mean WHAT? Phoebe was kidnap! Didn't Leo tell you"

"Kidnap" Piper didn't really cared at this point. "What do you mean kidnap? By whom"

"Aramloz" Paige said like it was the most obvious thing.

"The chess demon guy? Why would he want Phoebe" Piper asked as Paige force her to get up and orbed her away. This was definitely not a good day.


	2. Phoebe's Day

A/N: Well this certainly got a good respons! Woo! Yay for me! So since I love my readers and I'm not letting my little brother use the computer until I'm done with it, I'm going to adress you one by one:

Twisted flame: Long time no review from you! You're right about phoebe eating and I agree with you,as you'll see in this update.

lillynilly: Thank you andwho would not be bitter with sisters like these?

The-Cheese-fairy: Woo! more Phoebe haters! I'll make sure to look in your stories! And in this chapter you'll see Phoebe's actual personality, but I think I still got it right.

Alyson Teague:I love you too, nut where have you been hiding? thanks for your review.

And you others who had read this and not review it must review by this chapter or you'll... I'll think of something to punish you with next update.

Also, this chapter was annoying to do, cause it meant getting inside Phoebe's head so i better get more reviews!

Phoebe's day:

The sun shone brightly that beautiful morning, waking Phoebe up. She let out a big yawn and scratched her armpits. "Good morning room" She greeted cheerfully. It was always a good idea to start the day with a good morning-She thought. This was going to be a perfect day.

Phoebe walked to the bathroom and took a nice warn shower. She sang a nice tune loudly. Cause a good song was good for a good morning-She though. She only hoped her other sisters could have such a great start. After the shower, she saw Paige heading to the bathroom. "Morning Paige" She greeted cheerfully.

"Up yours, dill-hole" Paige responded in a way Phoebe thought was no really that nice. If she didn't know better, she'd think Paige didn't like her that much.

Phoebe headed downstairs to have herself a big breakfast. But Piper's food wasn't there. "Piper" She called in her singing voice. Maybe she SHOULD be a singer! That was a great idea-She thought. Piper took a lot of time to get ready, but Phoebe distracted herself with a pretty little butterfly fluttering outside. She was about to go outside to chase it when Piper, with both babies in her hands walked in. Phoebe gave Piper a nice smile, but for some reason Piper didn't return it. She looked sick when she saw Phoebe's smile. Like she was about to throw up. Phoebe wondered why.

Phoebe began to eat. She loved Piper's food. She should work in a restaurant-She thought. Oh wait she did-She corrected. Phoebe just started to munch on the pancakes. Thank God for Bulimia-Phoebe thought. It was the only thing she'd learn from Prue.

Then, Paige walked in and orbed away fast. It's a good thing Piper served her some coffee. Piper always thought in everyone. She even helped Phoebe with her laptop. It was the on button again. Phoebe always found that confusing. "LEO" Piper called and Leo orbed in almost instantly. Orbing looked way cool-Phoebe thought.

When Piper left Leo turn to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I need your help" He started"A demon is-"

"Sorry, Leo." Phoebe apologized. "I have to go to work. Elise needs me." Phoebe told her nice brotherin law. Leo looked at her weirdly and then left with his kids. Phoebe left to work after everyone was gone.

The Bay Mirror was pretty busy that day. Elise walked up to Phoebe. "Phoebe" She said "I'm glad you're here"

"You are?" Phoebe asked, exited that someone was actually glad to see her.

"There's a major story going on at Golden Gate Park," Elise began, "I want you to cover it"

"Ooh! Me" Phoebe was exited.

"The others are not stupid enough-I mean the others aren't as brave as you" Elise told her in a sweet tone.

A couple of minutes later Phoebe was in Golden Gate Park. There was in fact a big commotion. It seemed that several people were being forced to play as real life pieces of chess. Cool-Phoebe thought. The players who controlled them were waiting for the next move. Then a guy dress as black horse killed a guy dress as a white pawn. Phoebe looked at the player who was controlling the white pieces. It was Leo. "HEY LEO!" She greeted cheerfully. Leo looked over and didn't seem very happy. Maybe he didn't see me-She though. "LEO" She greeted again. "It's me Phoebe!" Leo was obviously to concentrated on the game, cause he never looked more mad. Phoebe sat quietly the rest of the game. After a whole bunch of hours Leo lost. It was noon-according to Phoebe's pink bunny watch. He started to talk to the other player and then they both were gone. Phoebe thought that maybe, just maybe, something demon-y was afoot.

After giving Elise a copy of her story-She wrote it in pink, cause she knew everyone loved pink-She headed to the spa where Piper said she was going to be all day. Phoebe needed to tell her about the demon thing. To Phoebe's surprise, Leo was there. "Leo!" Phoebe greeted cheerfully.

"Phoebe" The Elder looked startled. "What are you doing here"

"I came to see Piper."

"Oh. Well she's..."Leo seemed to consider something for a while. Then he said "You know what? Go in"

"Ok" Phoebe answered. "Bye Leo" She waved at him and went in. She walked in the room that was reserved for Piper Halliwell. But she didn't find Piper there. She did find that nice guy who was playing chess with Leo earlier. "Hey Mr. Weird guy" She greeted cheerfully.

"Are you the whore" The man asked.

"How did you know my nickname?" Phoebe asked, happy that he called her by what everyone called her. It was so sweet of people to take the time to give her a special name just for her.

"You'll do." The guy said. "Wanna go to my place or yours?" He asked.

"Your place" Phoebe said happily. A guy just asked her out. He took her hand and they shimmered away. This was a good day indeed.


	3. Paige's day

A/N: Back! sorry for the late update but... you know what? Not sorry! there are people here that take months during there updates-cough-Mystirious Midnight-cough-Alyson Teague-cough-ahem...

Twisted Flame: I'm glad you're not a nicer person! Nice people don't have sense of humor! Glad you love it!

lillynilly: Phoebe is that stupid, I mean over here the Utopia episode aired last week and I just wanted to smack her around! Glad you're loving this!

Alyson Teague: Still loves ya but you have to update! And i'm glad you love the Prue part... it came to me in a dream... a very disturbing dream...

The-Cheese-Fairy: Than you for saying I rock! I love you! And come to think of it... I do ROCK! I'm glad that even a Phoebe fan can find the humor in this! thank you!

Intelligent Fangirl: Yes! I am back! And thanks, I do think i was pretty accurate... even if I held back coments like "Cleavege reavealing" and "Implants". yes this cahpter's is the Paige's. About my deleted stories, I will be willing to do my season parody fics if I find another site to post them, but if I do it will have to wait till april, the other charmed fic is long gone but I have other plans for parody fics for the halliwells and Mathew sisters! if you were asking for my buffyverse fics the only one i would like to post again is illyria investigation, but that one will wait till April as well.

Also, I like to thank the people that have been reviewing my old fics! I love you for it! Especially,TheTribble Masterwhogave me the Lana must die review! I love you mist of all! and you gave me a great idea for aSmallville fic! expect it soon!

My that was long, on to our story:

Paige's day:

The sounds of the dill-hole, aka Phoebe, singing woke Paige up that morning. Normally Paige would've wanted to strangle the retarded little freak, but it was good thing she was up because she was so late! Things were very hectic for her lately. Magic School was demanding. Agent Brody wanted help with the Avatar research. And let's not forget she was a Charmed one. It was pretty overwhelming. But Paige could pull it off.

She walked to the bathroom, passing Phoebe on her way. Phoebe said something that sounded stupid. "Up yours dill-hole!" She told the freak and locked herself in the bathroom. She was taking a warn shower when she heard Piper screaming something on the other side. Paige didn't have the time to deal with Piper's drama. "I can't hear you!" She said hoping she would go away. She did.

After the shower she got dress and made a few calls. The mandrake supplier. The new lunch lady. He hairdresser-sadly enough to cancel on her. And last Brody. To tell him she was going t be late for their "date". She rushed down and found Piper holding her a mug of coffee. Always the mother figure-Paige thought. " Thanks, Piper!" Paige grabbed the mug from Piper's hand, "I'm in a hurry! Gotta get to Magic school early! See ya!" Paige quickly orbed to Magic School.

It was hectic. What a shocker! Paige entered her office to find two kids there. According to her assistant, they were turning their teachers into animals. "Ok," Paige started, "You guys are in big trouble." One of the students was about to talk back. "Don't talk back at me!" Paige told the student. "You're powers will be bind till further notice!" She declared. "Now leave." Paige ordered and the kids left muttering.

After that Leo orbed in with the babies. "Paige, I need help!" The Elder started, "I have to meet this-"

"What?" Paige intervened. "You promise Piper you would take care of Chris and Wyatt!"

"I know, but..." Leo seemed to be listening again to one of those crazy voices in his head. What a psycho-Paige thought. "I need to go." He said after a while. "Please take care of the babies."

"What?" But Leo didn't hear Paige because he orbed out. "Great." Paige muttered. Now she would have to watch the kids. The nursery was under repairs and she couldn't think of anyone who was free to take them. What did she do to deserve this? "Wait!" Paige said as she remember that agent Brody was free today. That's why he called to see her. He could help.

"No way!" Agent Kyle Brody said when Paige orbed in with the kids and explained.

"Why not?" Paige asked. "You said you were free today!"

"Yeah, but that was cause I thought you could help me with the Avatars." He told her.

"Well I will be able to help you if, and only if, I can finished with all my responsibilities at Magic School" Paige explained as she handed Chris to Kyle and put Wyatt on the couch. "I'll try to be here at by 3: 30!" With that said Paige orbed back to the school.

By 2:45 P.M Paige was almost done. She just had a meeting with an angry parent. But Leo orbed in Paige's office before she could let the parent in. "Paige! I did something bad!"

"What did you do?" Paige asked. "Did you borrow my pink sweater again?"

"No!" Leo seemed embarrass. "I was chasing Aramloz, the chess demon, and I ended up playing him for his vanquish. You see that's the only way he can be vanquish, but I lost so I gave him a prize, but he didn't like that much, so he asked for a whore, and then Phoebe-"

"Enough said." Paige halted the Elder's explanation. "I'll do some research and you find the demon." Paige told the elder and he orbed away. Was this actually happening-She thought.

Paige let the parent in, with the intention of postponing their meeting, but only ended up fighting with him for two and half hours. After finally getting rid of him, Paige put a grad student into research mode and decided to check on Brody and the kids. "There fine!" Brody said even though the babies weren't in the room.

"Where are they?" Paige asked.

"Sleeping. My room. I can keep them for a few more hours if you want." He said nervously. Paige would've asked, what was going on, but she did need him to take the kids for a few more hours. So she orb to the manor to look for Piper, since she wasn't at the spa or P3. She was at the manor. "Piper!" Paige woke her up. "Where the hell were you?"

"What do you want?" Piper asked as she slowly got up.

"What do you mean WHAT? Phoebe was kidnap! Didn't Leo tell you?"

"Kidnap?" Piper asked confused. "What do you mean kidnap? By whom?"

"Aramloz!" Paige couldn't believe how out of the loop Piper was.

"The chess demon guy? Why would he want Phoebe?" Piper asked as Paige helped her to get up and orbed her away. This was a crappy day.


	4. Leo's Day

A/N: Yeah, I know you all want to kill me, but I honestly did not expect to be gone for so long... I was on my college break, I took the fics on a disk and I was updating with that but the disk got broken (blame my brother for that) so as youy see there was nothing I could do! So to make it up to you I'm giving you the last 3 chapters together! Yayness!

Leo's day:

"But why me?" Leo asked Alpha as he paced around the attic. The only reason he became an Avatar was to get back with Piper. But it seemed that ever since he became one of them, the Avatars only used him as their servant. "Can't any of you go?" Leo asked again.

"Leo, think of it s a test." Alpha continued. "Aramloz is a great threat to our cause."

"How much of a threat can a chess demon be?" Leo asked.

"Leo, just trust us." Alpha said and vanished away. Why did he always do that? -Leo thought.

"LEO!" Piper's voice boomed from downstairs. Piper was not gonna like that Leo needed to cancel on watching the kids. But Leo thought he could convince her. He orbed downstairs. Piper smiled at him before saying. "The babies are ready." Piper began, "They're both fed and clothed and-"

"Piper, I know I promise I would take the babies-"Leo started but it was no used. Piper ranted for a while of his poor father skill and left. Now what was he going to do? Wait Phoebe!-He thought. Leo turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, I need your help!" He started, "A demon is-"

"Sorry, Leo." Phoebe apologized. "I have to go to work. Elise needs me." Figures. Not even the imbecile could help him. He grabbed his kids and decided to go to Magic School. Paige could probably take the kids.

Leo orbed and the babies orbed in at Magic School. "Paige, I need help!" Leo started, "I have to meet this-"

"What?" Paige intervened. "You promise Piper you would take care of Chris and Wyatt!"

"I know, but..." Leo was about to explain when Alpha, in green floating head form appeared, apparently only Leo could see him. "I've arrange a chess match with you an Aramloz. It's a Golden Gate Park don't be late." Alpha ordered and left. "I need to go." Leo told Paige. "Please take care of the babies." He orbed out.

At Golden Gate Park, Aramloz was waiting for him in front of a large chessboard with people dress as chess pieces. "It's the only way to vanquish me." Aramloz smirk. "But if I win I want a prize!" He added.

Leo wasn't expecting that. What could he offer? Piper was going to a spa! "A free day at the spa!"

"Add a whore to that and you got yourself deal." Leo agreed and they began to play. Unfortunately, chess wasn't exactly Leo's game. Nothing could make this day worst.

""HEY LEO!" Phoebe's voice screeched from the crowed of on lookers. Great, just great-He thought. "LEO!" She greeted again. "It's me Phoebe!" I know you little retarded waste of air and space-Leo thought. Although Phoebe did not bother for the rest of the game, Leo lost. He walked to Aramloz. "You can get the spa ticket from my wife. She's' at P3. You heard of it?

"Yes. But what about the whore?" Aramloz asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Leo told him and he orbed out. Where the Hell was he going to get a whore? Leo went to the Police Station, to see if Darryl have any to spare. "Well do you?" Leo asked the lieutenant.

"Um... no." Darryl said angry. "Leo do you remember that we're not working together? "Leo could take a hint.

He orbed to the spa nervous that he wasn't going to deliver. "Leo!" Phoebe screeched front behind him startling Leo.

"Phoebe!" he said turning to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Piper."

"Oh. Well she's..." Leo stopped to think. Phoebe's a whore! Surely this could be easy. He turned back to Phoebe "You know what? Go in!"

"Ok!" Phoebe answered. "Bye Leo!" And she was gone. Leo immediately had second thoughts. Phoebe could die and that wouldn't be good. And he was a good guy. He better tell Paige.

He orbed to Magic School. "Paige! I did something bad!" Leo told Paige.

"What did you do?" Paige asked. "Did you borrow my pink sweater again?"

"No!" Why would she bring that up again?-He thought. "I was chasing Aramloz, the chess demon, and I ended up playing him for his vanquish. You see that's the only way he can be vanquish, but I lost so I gave him a prize, but he didn't like that much, so he asked for a whore, and then Phoebe-"

"Enough said." Paige halted Leo. "I'll do some research and you find the demon." Paige seemed to have things under control. Leo orbed to Golden Gate Bridge to take a brake from the chaos.

"Rough day?" Leo couldn't believe it. This was a weird day indeed. And so he stood there looking at Prue. Not believing what he was seeing.


	5. Kyle's Day

Kyle's day:

Kyle woke late that morning. Well 7:30 is late for him. He had finally gotten a day off. He planned on dedicating it to his favorite pastime. The Avatars. He was looking forward to spending the day with Paige. Ah she was great-He though.

He got on his computer and suddenly was startled by Paige orbing with her two nephews on her hands. She quickly explained why she was there. "No way!" Kyle said to her.

"Why not?" Paige asked. "You said you were free today!"

"Yeah, but that was cause I thought you could help me with the Avatars." He told her.

"Well I will be able to help you if, and only if, I can finished with all my responsibilities at Magic School" Paige explained as she handed Chris to Kyle and put Wyatt on the couch. "I'll try to be here at by 3: 30!" With that said Paige orbed away.

What should I do? -Kyle thought. He's babysitting experiences were very limited. He let Wyatt watching TV and looked at baby Chris in his cradled. Chris was sound asleep. Good. He wouldn't be a problem, but Wyatt probably would be a handful. "Wyatt stay still while I put your brother in my room." He told the nice baby. He placed Chris in his room and went back out to check on Wyatt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The 'nice' baby had re-arranged all the furniture. "Wyatt! NO!" Kyle tried to grab the orbing couch but got tackled to the floor by an orbing chair. The commotion was so loud that sleeping Chris woke up crying his eyes out. Kyle got back up and checked on the baby.

A while later, he had lost tracked of time because he fell asleep while trying to get Chris to sleep. He had succeeded, but wondered why he fell asleep as well. Then he noticed that the living room was awfully quiet now. Oh no! -He thought.

"Wyatt!" He cried to the empty living room. No Wyatt in sight. Paige was going to kill him. He looked at the clock and noticed that Paige was late. He hurried and cleaned the room, hoping he would come up with some good excuse.

Twenty minutes later Paige orbed in. "Hi. How are my nephews?" She asked.

"There fine!" Brody said hoping she wouldn't noticed the babies weren't in the room.

"Where are they?" Paige asked.

Drat! She noticed. "Sleeping. My room. I can keep them for a few more hours if you want." Brody was surprise on how fast he came up with that bluff.

Paige looked curious but she said "I do need you to take the kids for a few more hours. You don't mind?"

"No, no. You go do whatever you need to do!" Paige orbed away, obviously to busy to see how nervous Brody was. The first thing that Kyle did was checked the whole apartment to make sure that the little kid wasn't just screwing with him. Nope. Not here.

He grabbed the baby and went all over town calling Wyatt's name. He sure didn't want to know what Piper would do to him if she found out. He looked everywhere. The park. The Police station. P3. No kid. By seven Kyle decided to give up. He knew he was not going to find a kid that could go wherever he wanted with just thinking it. He drove to Halliwell Manor trying to come up with and explanation. But couldn't think of any. He considered shooting tranquilizer darts at all of them so he had more time to look for him.

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself while knocking the door with only one baby in his arms. His hearth race as he heard someone walking to the door. He was going to run for it when, in a display of orbing lights, Wyatt appeared in his arms.

"Wyatt!" He hugged the little kid as Paige opened the door.

"Oh good, I was just going to come picked them up." Paige said looking rather tired.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked relieve that he got off the hook.

"Yes... this was just... A very long day."

"Tell me about it."


	6. Prue's Day

A/N: Last chapter's got a bit of a twist... I won't be the one speaking... Hope you likeit, if youdon't well at least it's the last one... review or die... that's my story and i'm sticking to it.

Prue's day:

Hi. My name is Prue Halliwell. You know? The dead one? Yeah that one. Well, my day started like this:

For the past three and so years I have been waiting on the Elders decision on what they want to do with me. Some want to send me back to be reborn. Some want to turn me into a Whitelighter. And some want me to rot in hell. Bastards.

Anyway, the meetings tend to go long, and once my sex life comes up I decide to take a five and go checked what is on TV.

The thing you don't know is that over here the TV is actually earth. That's right, the elders like to watch us like some creepy reality show. I tune on my sister a lot. After I died it got really exiting! It was so cool how Piper took my place. She's not as good as I was, but she'll do. Them it got all boring with the baby and psycho Cole, but it's still a good show.

Anyway, since I seemed to be getting sidetrack, I was watching my sisters start their morning as usual. It was all very boring. Paige used all the hot water, big whoop! Oh yeah! There was this thing with Leo. You see, lately he has been listening to creepy voices in his head, and they told him to give Phoebe to a Demon who wanted a whore. That was brilliant if you asked me... what else happened? Oh yeah! Paige left the kids with Kyle Brody. He's this sexy guy who looks like the gay kid from Dawson's Creek... No not James Van Der Beek. The actual gay guy... anyway he kind of lost Wyatt.

So as you see things were going crazy... So I decided that it was time to intervene. So I totally stole one of the cloud-cars and pedaled to Golden Gate Bridge. There I totally freak that sissy Leo out. I snuck behind him and said: "Rough day?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Prue!" He screamed.

I couldn't stop laughing. After a while I decided to do what I did best. Order people around. "Leo," I began, "you go to the Manor cause you're not useful when you're crazy."

"Hey."

"You know it's true. You're hardly useful when you're not crazy. You couldn't even bring me back."

"Yeah... I couldn't." Yeah. I know how that sounded. And I know that Leo knows more about my death than he leads on... but I'll get him later. Right now my priority was to rescue my sisters!

"It was?" Yes Prue, it is! "Oh. Ok" You looked nice by the way. "Thank you."

(How self-centered can this girl be to talk to herself during her narration? I knew I shouldn't have let her finish this story.)

So after a while of tracking I found my sisters at Aramloz's lair. It was pretty much like any other lair... cave-like... Underground... chains and whips... anyway... Piper was totally happy to see me. "What the hell are you doing here bitch?" She told Paige even though she was looking at me. But I'm sure she meant Paige.

"Look!" The little illegitimate hussy who is living in MY house with MY sisters said as she pointed to a dark corner. Yeah, I know. Demon lair, I should be more specific. The right left corner. Phoebe was one her knees giving the demon a blo-

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is PG-13 you idiot! Use innuendo!)

Um... fine... Phoebe was giving a... a... oh... I got one a happy. Is that good?

(It'll do... just finish this...)

Ok... Where was I? Oh yeah... so Phoebe is totally... Um skanking it up. Like usual. So Piper goes all leader-like. "I'll give you a real blow-"

(WHAT? Piper did not say that!)

Were you there?

(Nope... that's why I asked you...)

Then let me finish.

(Don't use those exact words, ok?)

Okey-doyky. So, Piper blows up the demon... Except she doesn't cause in case you forgot, he could only be vanquish by playing chess. So I decided to come up with the brilliant idea. "Aramloz," I said, "I'll play you, if I win... you returned Phoebe."

"What if you lose?"

"Then you'll get my other two sisters." Piper and Paige agreed to this.

"What the f-"

(Prue!)

Well, anyway, I won and he got vanquish.

What?

You don't believe my amazing mind was brilliant enough.

Ok. I give.

You see what I didn't tell you was that I had another tricked on my sleeve. Earlier when Brody went to try and get Chris to sleep I paid a visit to Wyatt. I told him to use his mind control on Brody so he could escape. Then, using his invisible power he followed me to the cave and magically rigged the game.

Awesome, isn't it? And no one got hurt. Well Kyle went crazy looking for Wyatt but... I made him orbed back once we were done.

So my sisters got back to living their normal boring life. I went back to the heavens just in time for the Elders debate on my boobs. Believe me, I rather be in hell. But what can you do? See ya!

End.


End file.
